The field of the invention is cooking equipment, and the invention relates more particularly to barbecues.
Outdoor barbecue grills are becoming more popular worldwide. Such grills are typically heated either by charcoal briquettes or by propane gas. Such grills may also be placed indoors with appropriate ventilation.
A major difficulty of the typical outdoor barbecue is that of cleaning the grill. If this job is neglected, articles of burned food will detract from the taste of the barbecue-cooked food. The most common method for cleaning a barbecue grill is, perhaps, the wire brush. The wire brush, however, cleans only the top and sides and the process is, furthermore, a time-consuming task which often splatters the person cleaning the grill with blackened grease.
An improved barbecue scraper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,302, but such scraper is time-consuming to use and inefficient in cleaning the underside of the barbecue grill rods.